Spirits of the Pendulum: One-Shot Special
by Phantom-Infinite
Summary: This is a one-shot featuring Ash and Yuzu as they discussed what really happened. Slight Ash/Yuzu! Canonical to Spirits of the Pendulum!


**Hello again!**

 **I know I am taking a while to update Spirits of the Pendulum and I'm sorry. Until the chapter comes up enjoy this little one-shot.**

 **This is a short one-shot featuring Ash and Yuzu after Ash defeated Declan and saved You Show Duel School from LDS.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash was taking a stroll in the park to get away from the craziness that was going on in You Show Duel School. Ever since he defeated Declan, the CEO of the Leo Corporation, which saved the duel school from being taken over by LDS everyone was excessively making it like such a big deal, always around and congratulating him. To say that they were invading his personal space was an understatement so he managed to sneak away to the park to get some peace. What he doesn't know was that someone noticed him walking away and followed him close behind him.

Just like with Serena Ash sensed someone behind him and turned pretending like he saw the shadow to see Yuzu right behind him. "Yuzu? What are you doing?"

Yuzu blushed trying to figure out what to say. "I noticed you walking out of the school and... decided to follow you."

"So you're stalking me." Ash jokingly accused with a smirk.

Yuzu frantically shook her head. "No! No! No! It's not like that!"

"You're following me for no reason."

Yuzu sighed after regaining herself. "Yeah."

Ash kept smirking for a few more moments before going to a questioning face. "I'm kinda glad that you're here. I have something to ask you since you're the only sane one around the others."

"What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"That whole mess started with this Shingo Sawatari guy. Who was he?"

Ash and Yuzu proceeded to continue walking. "Have I got a story for you."

* * *

The two went to a bench where Yuzu began to explain to Ash about Shingo. "So he stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and put you all in danger to have him Duel using his own cards against him?" Ash summarized.

Yuzu nodded in confirmation. "They accused Yuya of ambush when it was Sawatari who played dirty."

"Let me ask you another thing. You paused when Yuya asked you about the day Sawatari was attacked. Did you really doubt him?"

"No!" Yuzu abruptly denied. "I just... I just wasn't really sure."

"You were there when Sawatari was ambushed. When did it take place and where?"

"At the warehouses on the same day we found your backpack on the ground."

 _'So on the same day that Yugo took me to New Domino.'_ Ash thought. "Do you know who did it?"

"That's where I wasn't sure myself. The one who attacked looked a lot like Yuya, but colder and more serious and uses Xyz Summon. The main thing about him was that he could produce shockwaves when he Xyz Summoned and deal real damage without a Solid Vision."

Ash's eyes widened. _'Dealing actual damage. Now that I think about it I actually did hurt that mysterious Duelist while defending Serena. And the Duel between me and Declan when I summoned Shining Star Dragon I actually felt shockwaves that are more powerful than normally in an Action Duel. Do I also have the same abilities like the Yuya look-a-like?'_

"Is that it?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Well you know it wasn't Yuya because he never use Xyz."

Yuzu nodded. "I know. I was just confused is all."

 _'You're not the only one.'_ Ash thought as he faced the space in front of him. He suddenly felt Yuzu planting a kiss on his cheek making the boy blush and turn to her. "What was that for?"

"For saving our duel school by defeating LDS' fourth Duelist. I was gonna kiss you, but I didn't want everyone to get an idea. That's the real reason why I followed you here. To do it in private, but I was about to forget it when we talked."

Ash smiled touching the cheek Yuzu kissed. "Really. It's no big deal."

"You keep on saying it, but you know it is. It's _your_ duel school too. It is a really big deal so you should celebrate with us."

Ash chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Yuzu then suddenly stood up and looked at Ash. "We should probably get back to everyone."

Ash nodded. "Right." He then stood up as Yuzu took a few steps past him. Before she got further Ash suddenly scooped her up bridal style making the girl blush madly.

"Ash! Wh-what are you doing?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Since you gave me a kiss on the cheek as appreciation for saving the duel school I thought I should pay you back for helping me open my eyes." Ash answered.

Yuzu smiled at that. "You're not gonna carry me all the way over there, are you?"

"No. Not all the way. Just close enough."

"But if you walk with me in your arms people will think that we're a couple. It's gonna be embarrassing." Yuzu said shyly.

"If you prefer for me to put you down right now..."

"No. No. It's okay. I would prefer a ride." Yuzu said wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.

"Since when do you prefer this ride?"

"Since right now."

Ash chuckled. "Okay." He gave in not wanting to push it further. "Now let's get to everyone." He then proceeded to walk still carrying Yuzu in his arms.

"Just so you know, friends normally don't do this." Yuzu said.

"That's the thing about me. I'm not normal." Ash retorted.

Yuzu smiled with a red face. "I know you're not." She then rested her head on Ash's chest as he literally carried her off.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Just as I promised, it's short. Well as short as I can make it. I will update another chapter on Spirits of the Pendulum soon. Just be patient for a little longer.**

 **All this sparked a thing between Ash and Yuzu, another crossover pairing I support. And I don't want to hear, or read in this case, some complains. This is fanfiction. Nothing is canonical.**


End file.
